


Sun & Home

by umiwomitai



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Road Trips, i guess, it's just something i felt like writing, it's not much but it turned out pretty fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: His hair is dirty with dust and sweat, just like his clothes, and by the time a car stops in front of him to let him in, his whole body aches.When he stops next to the car door, the driver looks at him with a big smile."Where are you going?""I don't know", he answers. Because it's the truth, and for once, he feels like the truth is the right thing to say."Let's find somewhere to go together, then."





	Sun & Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again, with something about Hyojong again. Guess I'll never stop haha.
> 
> I didn't feel like writing something too elaborate or long while I'm still on exam period, so I wrote this. It's not much, really, but for once, I feel like it's actually worth it, so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> I made myself a whole playlist to write that, but I recommend Jean Jacket by The Summer Set, that's what inspired me to write this.
> 
> (once again english is not my first language and this is unbeta-ed so all my apologies for any mistake/unclear sentence)

The smell of smoke passing by. The darkness of the night pierced by distant lights. The light breeze caressing the back of his neck. The damp feeling of their skin touching. The buzz in his ears as the car goes faster and faster. 

 

His head is resting backwards on Shinwon’s shoulder, settled here nicely like it had always belonged there. He’s feeling lightheaded, eyes closed and alcohol in his system. Shinwon is breathing evenly, he is focused on the road ahead of them. Hyojong tries to imagine the expression he is wearing at this exact moment. Eyes calm, eyebrows slightly furrowed to have a better vision, back hunched just a little because of exhaustion, hands firm on the steering wheel, hairs raised on his arms with the wind coming through the wide opened window. 

 

It’s easy to picture him in his mind, easier than anything else, so that’s what he does until he falls asleep. He imagines how he looks right now, how he looks when he sleeps, how he looks when he laughs out loud, how he looks when he chokes on food because he took too big of a bite. How he looks when he talks about the ocean with nostalgia, how he looks when he says ‘i love you’, how he looks after they’ve kissed a little too long. How he looks when he is hurt, how he looks after having cried all his heart out, how he looks when they realise their promises are just words thrown out in the wind. How he looks after sex, after love, after all this is over. 

 

Some of these, he has to make up, but most are memories, imprinted in his mind, now part of him in the same way the rest of his life is. Yet, it seems more precious, more important. 

 

His dreams are made of these memories that night, and when he wakes up, sun high in the sky, he is all over Shinwon in the back of the car. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The car is stopped on the side of the road. He is sitting on the driver’s seat, legs hanging over the ground, door open. Shinwon is sitting in front of him on a small cover they bought a few weeks ago. They’re sharing a take-out meal with a bottle of water, sun rising slowly in the horizon. 

 

They don’t really know where they are anymore, but they’re not going anywhere. It doesn’t matter. They are together, and for as long as they can, they want only that to matter. 

 

The music is playing through the car’s speakers behind him, and Shinwon is humming along with the song, smile stuck on his lips. He grabs the bottle, gulps a few times, and hands it over to Hyojong, same smile not leaving his face. Hyojong takes the bottle, and when his fingers touch Shinwon’s fingers, he takes his hand and doesn’t let go. 

 

He plays with his fingers for a moment, finishing his part of the rice with his free hand. 

 

“When did we last sleep in a motel?” he asks finally, voice a little hoarse as he hasn’t talked much. 

 

“Since you’re asking, probably too long ago. You want us to stop somewhere tonight?”

 

Hyojong shrugs, feigning ignorance, as a lazy smile appears on his face. His head rests again the side of the door, watching every single move Shinwon makes when he gets up, stretching with a grunt. 

 

“It’d be nice to fall asleep in your arms and wake up without feeling all cranky and painful in places I didn’t know could actually hurt. Just saying.”

 

Shinwon laughs loudly, freely, throwing his head back. Hyojong stares at him all along, etching every little detail about this moment in his mind. He wants to remember it as it is right now : mindless, natural, sincere, true. Almost innocent, clearly pointless, yet this is everything he wants to remember about him. 

 

Shinwon walks to him, a few steps, and stops in front of him. He leans on the rooftop with both hands, looking down at Hyojong, eyes fond and warm. Hyojong gets up, feet on the edge of the car, settling himself between his arms. There, he leans forward, and they kiss. 

 

They don’t kiss that often, really, but it never feels like he missed it. It never feels too much either. Sometimes, it reminds him of an old couple’s domestic habits. Pieces of memories of his parents kissing quickly before leaving for work, of them kissing softly when they thought he wasn’t here, of them pecking foreheads to provide comfort when they were at a loss for words. 

 

It feels odd, inside of him. Shinwon isn’t domestic. Shinwon isn’t a long-time partner. But Shinwon is comfort. Shinwon is habits. Shinwon is hidden love and secret precious time between both of them. Shinwon is everything he craves and can’t get enough off. Everything he can’t be, but in a way, never wants to be anyway. Everything he was ever denied, here, in front of him, against him, all over him, inside him, he can feel it. 

 

It’s all Shinwon, and maybe it’s love, and maybe it’s not. 

 

When Hyojong breaks the kiss, looking up at him, losing himself inside his warm eyes, he tells himself it doesn’t matter. 

 

He smiles up at him, hands anchored on his wide shoulders. Hyojong loves them, even more since Shinwon said he likes the idea of being able to support him this way. He loves wrapping his arms around them when they kiss. He loves resting his head against them when Shinwon is driving. He loves gripping his hands on them when they have sex, holding on his strong body. 

 

“So, motel for tonight. Get off now, we’ll need to drive quite a long time before reaching the next city, so we’d better get started now.”

 

He smiles again and nods, hopping off the car. He stretches, knowing he will be stuck in the car for hours, and bends down to tie his shoes correctly. The sun is now high enough in the sky to be blinding, and it reminds him of home.

 

When he sits down next to Shinwon and buckles his belt, he tells him. How the bright sun looks like the sun back in Korea. Shinwon, with a soft smile and broken eyes, asks if he misses it - misses home. 

 

The truth is, he doesn’t. There is nothing there for him. Nothing new, nothing good. Everything he yearns for is here, with him, inside this car, on these roads, and nowhere else. Yet, he can’t hold back this bitter feeling, this stupid hope, this foolish wish that home could have been everything he needed.

 

He doesn’t miss home, no. But he misses the thought that home could have been enough.

 

With a shake of the head, he gestures him to go, and as the car goes back on track, he looks forward and says with a voice full of hope :

 

“You’re my home, now.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until there! I don't know what'll come next, but I have some little things going on, so look forward to something in the next few weeks.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr (same name) if you want to yell at me, and until next time, take care!


End file.
